


The Best Possible Person

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Witnessing Robron [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Wedding 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Paddy changes his opinion of Robert when he sees Aaron and Robert on their wedding day.





	The Best Possible Person

Hate was too weak a word for what Paddy had felt. It was utter contempt rolled up in a ball of loathing and an aversion to any talk of Robert being human, nice or even remotely likeable. He loved Aaron with everything he had in him, but he would never be won round by Robert. When it came to the evil Sugden brother, he knew Aaron was blind and couldn’t see the truth in front of him. 

He’d had to bite his tongue when Harriet had asked for any objections to Aaron and Robert marrying at their first wedding. There was even a warm feeling emanating from his stomach when Aaron had finally seen sense and ended it with Robert. Feigning nice platitudes for Aaron’s benefit were over. He continued with those scathing remarks and harsh looks because Robert was the lowest of the low and akin to a piece of turd. 

Something happened ten months ago when he reached a different understanding. Finding out that Robert had given Alex advice on what to get Aaron for his birthday, and not wanting any credit for it, had stunned Paddy. This wasn’t the Robert they had all known and hated. Robert didn’t have a selfless bone in his body and love wasn’t an emotion he felt, but a word he used to hurt and abuse others. Had Robert had a lobotomy? Or was there something else going on? 

But Robert had been resigned to living a life without Aaron and had admitted to taking off his ring. 

He didn’t want Aaron to know anything about it, letting Alex take all the credit. Paddy had apologised because he could see the pain in every inch of Robert’s face and, well, he wasn’t completely heartless. 

That was compounded with the lack of interest Aaron had for Alex. Everyone was pushing for Alex and Aaron to be the new love’s young dream, but the one important person that should have been invested in it wasn’t. 

Aaron’s smile didn’t appear genuine - not reaching his eyes but only resting on his lips. But then Aaron’s eyes had stopped sparkling a while ago. No one else seemed bothered in noticing the subtle change in Aaron’s demeanour. Instead, Chas, Faith and Liv were saying how great Alex was. He seemed perfect, but not perfect for Aaron. The effervescent fizz that Aaron sparkled with had turned into a weak, still, dull liquid. A murky brown like Alex’s shirts. 

Valentine’s Day was the turning point when he’d caught Robert sneaking out of a downstairs window in the Mill. Then the next day the conversation with Aaron was very telling. 

The air was loaded with the reasons why Aaron hadn’t given Alex the chance: it was blonde haired, blue-green eyed and it’s name started with an ‘R’. It was so obvious that Aaron was going to dump the doctor with the bad quiff, that had Paddy been into gambling, he would have put his whole life savings on Robert. It was good that he hadn’t because when Aaron had ignored Robert in the pub a few hours later and told him that it had to be Alex, Paddy was stunned. There was no talk of love or emotion, but that he didn’t want to let him down. 

Aaron was forcing himself to choose something he didn’t want, something that possibly made his skin crawl, because he was trying to look after someone else and put their needs above his own. 

Paddy had been ready to say, ‘But there’s only really been Robert for you.’ Because despite how much he despised Robert, he knew that Aaron loved him. That was obvious a week later when Aaron displayed his anger and annoyance at anyone trying to find Robert a new man. Disgust was the way to describe the lines around his eyes and the way his mouth pursed into a scowl. 

But that’s a world away from the look on Aaron’s face today. His eyes are sparkling, pure love is displayed on his face and that look is being beamed backwards and forwards to Robert. They’re both broadcasting their love to each other through their eyes as though they are the antennas to their hearts and souls. Tears are rolling down Aaron’s cheeks - not of heartbreak or pain, but of happiness and joy. 

It’s been nearly eight months since they reunited, and their relationship is going from strength to strength. Aaron’s happiness has hit its highest peak and is climbing further and further into the earth’s stratosphere. Paddy would say it’s the happiest Aaron has ever been in his life. The happiest standing in front of everyone and declaring his love to another man, holding hands with that man and kissing him in front of the village. A gobby boy, scared of being in a gay relationship, internalising homophobia so much that he would rather have tried gassing himself instead of remaining true to who he really was, is now a grown-up man marrying the love of his life - a man that Aaron tried living without and realised he couldn’t do.

Aaron’s words when he admitted he was gay stick in Paddy’s head now, as do his painful admission that he was in love with a taken man. There’s no pain here today, just refined love and refined happiness. Paddy even remembers Aaron in hospital crying over the fact that Robert wasn’t offering a life together. How he’d just take what he could get even if that meant continuing sleeping with a man that wasn’t his. 

And as they say their speeches, he gleans one important point: no other person will do for either man. They are the love of each other’s lives, which is why they always end up coming back together. Like magnets that can’t deny their attraction to each other. Aaron has taught Robert what it means to love and how to accept himself. And the big one, that he would be completely lost without Aaron. Whereas Robert makes things better for Aaron and is always there for him. 

Paddy hears the words, ‘I love you.’ They’re not curt or sharp or prickly. It’s low, soft and has Robert smiling gently with tears welling up in his eyes. At one point, Robert was the worst possible person for Aaron. But somewhere, somehow, along the road, he became the best possible person for Aaron. Aaron wanted and needed Robert in equal measure. 

Hating Robert doesn’t come as easily as it used to. How can he hate someone that brings so much warmth, love and joy to the man he calls his son?

In fact, he doesn't hate him. He likes and respects him because he makes Aaron happy and that's the most important thing to Paddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
